Who Is It?
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: One day Hana finds her son, Ame, alone with a girl in a room, but the girl is not who Hana expects to be...
1. Chapter 1

Hana loved the tranquility and silence, most days she arrived home after work tired and only desired to relax.

She had observed that Ame had begun to gain a little in height in the past few months while her daughter Yuki walked around in bikinis or small pants every chance she got.

Hana glanced down at her own figure and supposed it was not terrible for a 40 year old, sure her breasts sagged a bit but she still turned a couple of heads. She juggled with her bosoms for a couple of minutes feeling the heaviness as they came back down. She recalled when she had Yuki, what 21 years ago now, she had given birth to her and returned into good shape in just a month.

Her breasts got bigger because of that pregnancy. She was not bothered by that change. It allowed her to fill out her T-shirt more. She enjoyed showing them off on the pretence of breastfeeding. She had loved those years then they made the decision to have one more baby as Yuki would feel lonesome. So at 22 she was a mother once more, this time her bosoms increased just a bit.

Her husband was found dead during a heavy rain. She never found out the cause of his death, but it might be that he fell down in the canal whilst hunting for a bird for food. She reclined on the divan as she recollected her life.

As Ame grew older, his wolf genes started to kick in and he became more brave and venturous. He also looked handsome. Sometimes she even found herself staring at him for a long period of time before she had to remind herself that he was her son. His muscles were not defined yet but his cute dark blue hair made up for that. He had pleasant hazel eyes that had flecks of brown.

Yuki was just like Hana when she was young. She had her mature attitude and behaved calmly. Even without a bikini on Hana was certain that Yuki's boobs would stand tall and perky just like Hana's used to do. Yuki had delicate silky long legs, they had a little radiance but the weather was not summery enough yet for a total tan. She would occasionally sit and chat with Hana but usually spent time in her room or out with her friends.

Hana returned home most days at around five but today she completed her work quickly, and it was now half past two. During this time of day, Yuki would be attending community college and Ame would patrol the wild in his wolf transformation. At least that was what she thought. She was going to turn on the television but something made her take a stroll around the house. To her it seemed like there was somebody else there. She looked in her own room initially and as expected it was empty.

As she went further up the passage she thought she heard panting. She gradually reduced her walking speed and paid close attention with her ears. There was certainly somebody else there. She advanced towards Ame's room cautiously. She pushed the door open cautiously and glanced inside. No one was there either but the panting was louder so the source of the sound was definitely close. She then noticed that the door joining Ame's room to Yuki's was open.

As far as she was aware that door always remained shut but perhaps the children unlocked it for fun or something. She tiptoed noiselessly towards the door and the panting was unquestionably growing louder. She peeped into Yuki's room and spotted a boy's back facing her. She discerned the boy to be Ame. What was he doing on his older sister's bed? She had not yet figured out.

Then she heard the gasps of a female, and finally realized that her son was mating with a girl.

She was shocked but not because he was banging a girl in his older sister's bed. She had to hand it to him though. He definitely had balls. If Yuki found out, all hell would be loose. However, the reason she was shocked was because her late husband had told her that the males of the werewolf species only mated a female of another species if they failed to find a fellow female werewolf.

So Hana was wondering if Ame had managed to find another werewolf of the same species to which her late husband and daughter Yuki also belonged, or was this girl that he with a human? She had never seen Ame showing interest in human girls before either so it was surprising.

She was very very curious about her identity, but she knew now was not the appropriate time to find out. She certainly did not want to embarrass her son by walking in a moment that was so private and intimate for him. But she could not help feeling a sense of happiness and motherly pride that her son had grown to be a man and was now giving a girl immense pleasure judging by the girl's moans and groans.

Hana turned to leave and let her son mate in peace when she heard the girl's voice.

The girl moaned softly, "Again."

Hana froze in her tracks as her eyes widened with realization.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Neither of them saw Hana as she waited in the doorway. She did not know whether to shout at them in anger or whether to keep quiet and be disgusted. She heard their breathing begin to quicken again. She peeked around the doorway and saw the scene of the two of them dancing in the sheets. It was her daughter being speared by Ame and letting out moans that she normally would not hear. Ame was lying on top of Yuki, holding himself up with his arms so Yuki's rack could be clearly seen. A stab of jealousy shot through Hana. She wished her tits were that perky again.

She heard the panting start up. Both of them grinding against each other in excitement. She started to rub herself gently. Their moans were helping her get off and the muscles in Ame's arms did nothing to put her off. She was just getting into it when she noticed the familiar change in Ame's movements. It looked like he would be finishing soon. Ame let out a sigh. He was done already, that boy had no staying power. Ame looked extremely satisfied as he pulled out his sausage that just discharged deep inside his older sister's sausage pocket. She could tell that Yuki was kind of pissed too. She said, "Are you finished again already?"

Ame just muttered "Sorry."

Hana decided that now would be a good time to interrupt. She stepped fully through the doorway and said, "So this is what you get up to when I'm not here."

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
